Tommy Vercetti
Thomas Vercetti, better known as Tommy Vercetti, is the main protagonist of the video game Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. A former member of the Forelli crime family, Vercetti is the most powerful criminal of Vice City, Florida, and the current leader of the Vercetti Crime Family. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse, Vercetti is currently signed to Xtreme Cartoon Wrestling and Fiction Wrestling Entertainment. Background * Series: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Species: Human * Age: 35 * Height: 6'3" * Weight: Unknown * Companies: (Currently) XCW, FWE, (Formerly) LBF * Debut: 2003 (FWE); 2012 (XCW) * Status: Active * Billed from: Vice City, Florida * Allies: Casey Lynch (girlfriend), Claude Speed, Jessica Wilson, Packie McReary, Senji Kiyomasa, Paul Heyman, Conker, Mercedes Cortez, Niko Bellic, Carl Johnson, Wolf Lancaster * Rivals: Spongebob Squarepants, Lance Vance, Thomas Ambrose, Rookie Revolution * Tolerances: The Mask, Alexander De Large * Twitter: @HarwoodButcher Professional Wrestling Career Xtreme Cartoon Wrestling Fiction Wrestling Entertainment Personality Tommy Vercetti is both intelligent and temperamental. Easily angered, prone to violence, and with no hesitation to kill,although many of his victims are trying to kill Tommy or have done something that guaranteed their deaths, Vercetti is, nonetheless, very clever, as his ability to pilot any kind of vehicle, use any kind of gun, and run the Vercetti Crime Family can prove. Despite this, Tommy can also be sensitive, as well as incredibly loyal and trusting: this is shown through is relation with his girlfriend, his friends, and even his partners-in-business.which he shows only to the ones he trusts the most or those who helped him achieve his goals. This side of Vercetti is only shown to a select few, however. Tommy prefers to perform his own work rather than let others do it. A trait that originated during his days under Sonny Forelli, even after the creation of the Vercetti Crime Family, he usually puts his plans in motion personally. He also personally gets involved if things aren't going as well as he'd like. Personal Life Tommy still makes money from his drug empire in Vice City, and is visited often by other characters from the Grand Theft Auto franchise. He is currently in a relationship with Casey Lynch of Guitar Hero fame, and can often be seen drinking beer with Claude or Senji, chain smoking, driving around various parts of the multiverse, getting in meaningless arguments with Casey, watching the Multiverse with The Mask against his will, or going on bizarre adventures with The Mask, Claude, Jessica Wilson, Casey, and Alex De Large. In Wrestling Tommy Vercetti fights with a brawling and hardcore style of wrestling, primarily a cross between real-life wrestlers The Sandman and Cactus Jack of ECW fame. Finishing moves * Starfish Island DDT (Arm Twist Rope Walk transitioned into a Jumping DDT) * Spike Brainbuster * Vercetti Driver (Back-to-back Double Underhook Piledriver) Signature moves * Double Arm DDT * Flatliner (Running STO) * Lou Thesz Press, followed by a series of right hands * Mudhole Stomp (Multiple stomps to the chest of the opponent seated in the corner, with theatrics) * Standing Spinebuster * Rack Bomb (Argentine Powerbomb) Nicknames * "The Harwood Butcher" *'"Mr. Silver Lining"' (XCW) Entrance themes * "Wayfarer" by Kavinsky (XCW; 2012 – present) * "Kickstart My Heart" by Motley Crue (FWE; 2003 – 2016) * "Just Don't Care Anymore" by The American Fangs (FWE; 2016 – present) Championships and Accomplishments Fiction Wrestling Entertainment * FWE Intercontinental Championship (4 times) * FWE World Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Hector Lopez (2), Doug Walker (1) Xtreme Cartoon Wrestling * XCW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) * XCW Hardcore Championship (6 times) * March Majesty Tournament (2012) * Sliver Lining (2012, inaugural) Trivia * It was none other than Tommy himself who ended the longest reign in FWE's history and the second longest reign in the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse's history, by beating Squid Aidler in a Ladder match at High Noon 2004 to win the FWE Intercontinental Championship for the first time. Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:XCW Wrestlers